


Strangers in the Night: The Matron

by totallynotnatalie



Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [4]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1920s Detective, Encouragement, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Dom, Mystery Plot, Noir Theme, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Instruction, Relaxation, Teasing, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Strangers in the Night is designed to a ten part script half told from the perspective of a female detective and half told from the perspective on a male detective. So, five M4 scripts and five F4 scripts. However, the listener would still easily be able to follow the plot by only listening to their preferred half. For that reason, I'm not numbering the parts as this is both part 7 (if you're following both series) and part 4 (if you're only following the F4 series) Also, each script is designed to work in isolation and no performer should feel pressured to do more than one. I write these because it's fun and they should be performed because they are fun :)
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063043





	Strangers in the Night: The Matron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] Strangers in the Night: The Matron [Noir Theme][1920s Detective][MDom][Gentle Dom][Orgasm Instruction][Fingering][Orgasm Control][Relaxation][Encouragement][Teasing][Narration][Mystery Plot]

Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films. However, I think any accent can work with this script.

Setting Notes: Like most noir, this takes place in the 1920s in this case on a 1920s ocean liner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nobody paid me much mind as I traveled through the servant's quarters. Various maids and waiters ran about to and fro in preparation for the night's dinner. But none gave me more than a stray glance. I did my best to stay out of their way. I well-knew the stresses of a day's labor and took no interest in adding to it. 

I kept as close to the wall as I could-leaving plenty of space for any hurried butler who needed to run by. As I made my way down the corridor, I couldn't help put notice its stark contrast from the cabins above. While everything in first class was bathed in gold and ivory, the walls down here were plain and the rooms small and cramped. Servants slept six to bed in tiny cots. And I knew that they were hardly paid more than room and board. 

As I walked, I felt a twinge of guilt for indulging in the ship's luxuries. My ticket had only been a gift from an old client. In truth, I barely made more dime than a second rate bartender and I was certainly no better than one. I was foolish for thinking that I deserved better than a hot meal and a place to rest my head. 

*laugh* I realized that must be the reason why they never let first class passenger's travel to the lower decks. Nobody wanted some naive little blonde thing to wonder down and start demanding justice for the poor. I, however, had less noble inquiries. So, I doubted my presence would be of much concern. 

A wealthy heiress had been stabbed to death the night before. Everybody on board believed that her maid was the murderer. The evidence against her was damning. She had been found standing over the heiress holding a stained knife-caught red handed so to speak. It seemed like an open and shut case. However, I still had my doubts. The maid had no motive for killing the heiress and neither's injuries matched such a story. 

Something wasn't right and I wanted more information on the servant girl. So, I thought it best to seek out the ship's matron. After all, she managed all of the maids aboard and likely knew a few-too-many of their secrets. Perhaps, she might even know if one of them was a killer. 

After searching half of the servants quarters, I finally found the matron in a small recreation room near the kitchen, although nobody inside looked to be having much fun. The matron was barking orders at six different maids-telling them what needed cleaning and how soon it needed to be done. The maids listened with varying degrees of attention before running off me, presumably to follow their commander's orders. 

Once they were gone, I tried to approach her but six more maids pushed past me and stood before her-all awaiting orders. She gave another a round of commands and they all scurried off as well. 

*sigh* Getting her alone was going to be difficult. 

I waited until there was finally a lull in activity before I tried to raise my voice again. She looked up in surprise as I spoke. She had been too busy to notice that some strange man had entered the room. However, she seemed entirely unalarmed by my presence and told me to hurry up with get on with whatever I needed. The maids where behind on their work and the rooms needed to be cleaned by dinnertime. 

Well, I saw no point in waiting either. So, I tried to ask her about the heiress' housekeeper. However, the following conversation was less than enlightening. We were interrupted eight times in the course of ten minutes. Servants kept rushing up to her with pleading eyes and begging her for instructions-which, to her credit, she quickly gave them. *sigh* But it left her entirely unable to focus on answering my damn questions. After half an hour, she still wasn't even clear on which maid I was talking about. 

Eventually, my patience broke. I marched down the hallway and shouted "Keep out" to the waiter that was approaching. He flushed and immediately retreated. Then, I grabbed one of the rec room's tattered couches and pushed it in front of the door. Hopefully, the barrier would deter lany helpless workers for a bit. 

I turned back to the matron. She stared at me. Her eyes looked torn between a mixture of annoyance and appreciation. For a moment, she seemed like she wanted to tell me off. But instead, she collapsed in a nearby chair and finally let her exhaustion wear on her face. 

I knew that I should have resumed my questions, but the poor dear seemed much in need of a break. (teasing) And I couldn't help but want to provide her with one. There was something about her strength of character that I admired. *laugh* And pleasure is so much more satisfying when it's earned. 

I gave her a smirk and asked "Would you like some help relaxing, darling?"

She gave me a long stare. I knew that she was a sharp woman and not at all naive about what I was asking. Her eyes held no confusion but rather equal shares of longing and mistrust. It took her a decent amount of time to decide which one would win out. But, eventually, she gave a relenting nod and I motioned for her to join me on the sofa.

She started to stand, but it was clear that her weariness had finally caught up with her. Her legs trembled and struggled to hold her weight. I had to bite back a laugh as I got up to assist her. 

She tried to protest as I picked her up, but I gave her a glare and put my hands to her lips. If I wanted her to relax, then she was going to relax. 

Thankfully for her, she was too tired to argue with me. 

I laid her down on the sofa and bent down to kiss her forehead. She giggled, although she looked a bit annoyed at herself for doing it. I guess she didn't like to enjoy herself. Well, I was happy to teach her how...

I bent down again and kissed her lips. This time with a little more force-challenging her to indulge in it. She resisted at first, but then started kissing me back with a passion that I knew must have surprised her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave a soft moan-just enough to encourage her to let go. 

She pulled me closer. I finally released her lips and drew my head back to feel her sweet warm breath on my face. I grinned as I heard the tiniest sigh escape her mouth. 

"Good girl", I whispered. Then, I kissed her again. And again she indulged me. 

But it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to make her squirm. I moved my lips slowly down-teasing her cheeks and chin. When I got to her neck, she finally satisfied me with a moan. Ooh, it made me greedy. I planted kisses all along her nape. Each one with a little more strength than the last. With each kiss, I could feel her body relax a little more. *laugh* I knew that she was slowly starting to bend under my control. 

I ran my fingers over her back-feeling just how pliable she was. And she fell deeper into my arms as all of her tension started to ease. I held her close and kissed her shoulders. 

She let out another delightful little sigh. *laugh* It sent fire straight through me and I was unable to play the part of a gentlemen any longer. My hand slid round to her front and teased her navel for a moment before sinking under her skirt and into her bloomers. She looked surprised, but made no move to stop me as my fingers started to tease her clit.

I moved my palm up and down as I felt her start to grow wet. She let out a moan, but this time I silenced her with a kiss. After all, I couldn't risk getting myself too excited. *laugh* The aim was to get her to relax. 

She squirmed under my grasp but refused to let my lips leave hers. My fingers started to move faster as I felt her delicate little pussy tense. Her hands tightly gripped the back of my shirt as she hugged me tight. 

I moaned and slid a finger inside of her. She pulled out of the kiss and bit her lip. Her eyes widened with delight. I moved my finger gently up and down-just grazing her. She squealed and I peppered her neck with kisses. 

*laugh* She no longer cared about keeping quiet. She gasped with joy as I felt her pussy start to drip with excitement. I moved my finger a little faster and tried to make her melt from my touch. 

When I found her spot, she fell back against the sofa and let out a cry. I looked down at her with a sly smile. The glint in my eyes reminding her not to hide from her pleasure. And she stared back at me with a grin I was certain that she hadn't wore in quite a while. 

Our lips met again. And, as our kiss deepened, her body started to shake.

I didn't hold back. I let the darling enjoy my sweet touch for as long as she could stand. She gasped and held onto me for dear life as her wet little cunt started to grow tense. 

But I wasn't about to let her off that easy. She needed to learn how to relax *without* my help. So, once she was soaked, I slid my finger out. Before she could whine in disappointment, I grabbed her wrist and led her hand under her skirt. 

She let out another moan as she finally discovered just how excited she was. I grinned and pinned her other wrist with my hand. 

"That's it, sweetie", I whispered. "Feel yourself"

She nodded and her fingers slowly started to explore her beautiful swollen clit. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity. I tried to hide a smirk as I kissed her again. She sighed as I bit her lip. Then, she began rubbing faster. 

"Good girl", I moaned. "That's it. Relax." 

She obeyed and her body began to shake once more. I kept my hand firm on her wrist. My gaze daring her to go further-to give into the pleasure that she had long denied herself. 

"Faster, now" I whispered. 

I felt her fingers quicken beneath me. And she cried out as she felt the wonderful reward that she had given herself. I stared for a moment. Just enjoying the sight of her. *laugh* But I wanted to remind her that I could please her too. So, I nipped at her neck. Not hard, but more than enough to make her toes curl. 

As she felt the touch of my lips, she gasped and began to tremble. But I refused to hold back. I knew that she was close now. And I knew that she so desperately needed this. 

"Don't shy away from it" I ordered. "Let go, darling. Just let go". 

I looked into her eyes. For a second, it looked like she might dare to defy me. But I held her wrist firm...

And then, finally, she refused to deny herself any longer. She screamed in delight as she fell into waves of pleasure. And her body writhed with a joy that it had almost forgotten. Each pulse sending her further and further into ecstasy. Until all of the tension had finally left her body. 

Once she had finished, she stared up at me with a kind smile. I gave her one last kiss. I was so relieved that she was finally relaxed that I almost didn't have the heart to question her. 

But she wasn't the type to keep a fuzzy head after indulging herself. And it seemed that our little affair had energized her rather that tired her out. My kiss had barely left her lips before she reminded me that she had a job to do. 

I laughed and told her that I wouldn't keep her much longer. I just wanted some information about a certain little maid who fell into a bit of trouble. 

She listened to my queries. And, thankfully, now that she was without distraction, she was able to give me some prompt but intriguing answers. 

I discovered that our maid didn't normally sail with the ship. She ordinarily worked as a waitress. But the matron had received special instruction to offer the girl a job the week prior. My compatriot mentioned that it was an unusual request, but it had come from the ship's owner. So, she had thought it best to honor it. 

I felt spark in my chest. I already knew that the Count owned a fleet of ocean liners and I had a sinking feeling that this ship was part of that fleet. 

As I stood up, the matron caught my eye and confirmed my suspicion. She, however, seemed unbothered by any of the potential implications. While I tried to push the pieces of the puzzle together, she jumped up and started moving the sofa back to its original position. 

I hardly had time to put my shoes back on before she was halfway out the door. As she left, she paused for moment to offer an apology for dashing off. But I told her that I refused to hear it. I wouldn't have expected anything less from such a hard working woman. (teasing) I only hoped that she would remember our little lesson in relaxation. 

*laugh* Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she nodded and rushed down the hall.

I sighed and sunk into a battered armchair. I wished her well, but my thoughts couldn't linger on our fun. I had too much on my mind. Why had the Count wanted that shy little maid on this ship? And what might it have to do with the heiress's death? 

I lit up cigarette. I needed answers. And, for the dear servant girl's sake, I hoped I found them fast.


End file.
